Społeczność:Brick man/Notoriety
Notoriety to gra bazowana na PayDay 2 polegający na solowych bądź zespołowych kradzieżach i rabunkach FPS. Została stworzony przez Brick_Man'a w 2010 roku i z początku dążył do stani a się niemalże kopią Payday 2. W 2016 roku gra została odświeżona i wzbogacona o wyższy poziom trudności. Brick.NET Na (wcale nie podejrzanej) stronie Brick.NET '''kupujemy kontrakty pozwalające na zrabowanie danego miejsca. Podczas revamp'u zastąpiono poziomy trudności z Payday na inne. Im wyższy poziom trudności kontraktu (a także więcej loot'u) tym większy koszt kontraktu '''Kontrakty Four Stores Bardzo prosty kontrakt podczas którego musimy zdobyć 30,000$ (na normalnym poziomie trudności) i poczekać na vana aby móc nim uciec. Mapa składa się z czterech sklepów których zaplecza możemy otworzyć za pomocą kart dostępu. W zapleczach możemy znaleźć sejfy oraz stosy pieniędzy. Kontrakt jest darmowy. R&B Bank Przed dodaniem Four Stores był to pierwszy kontrakt jaki mogliśmy kupić. Aby go ukończyć musimy wywieść 6 toreb z pieniędzmi. Mapa składa się z parkingu, na którym to czeka na nas van, i banku, w którym znajduje się nasz cel - skarbiec. To w nim sznajduje się największy loot - stosy pieniędzy, a w skrytkach depozytowych także biżuteria, drogocenne sztabki złota, mniejsze kupki pieniędzy, ale też bezwartościowe dokumenty, których ukraść nie możemy. W banky znajduje się też bankomat z którego wydobyć możemy (za pomocą ECM Jammer'a lub BRK9000 SAW) 40,000$. Jeżeli działamy po cichu naszym pierwszym celem jest karta dostępu na piętrze bank. Potem wystarczy pozbyć się strażnika operującego kamery i wszystkich cywili (najlepiej nie zabijając ich). Koszt kontraktu - 2,750$. Gift Factory W święta został dodany następny kontrakt - Fabryka Prezentów. Niestety nie da się go wykonać po cichu. Najpierw należy pozbyć się elfów. Następnie najważniejsza rzecz - ROBIENIE PREZENTÓW!! :DD Do ich stworzenia należy włożyć śnieg to specjalnej maszyny. Zajmuje to trochę czasu który możemy poświęcić na odpychanie kolejnych ataków policji czy zbierania więcej śniegu. Aby ukończyć kontrakt musimy zapakować 6 prezentów i zabrać je pociągiem. Mapa składa się tylko z fabryki w której to interesującym elementem jest maszyna robiąca prezenty. Koszt - 2,750$. Downtown Bank Niezbyt duży bank w ruchliwej części miasta. Cel - Zdobyć kilka toreb pieniędzy ze skarbca. Jeżeli chcemy przejść to po cichu, to musimy uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Po pierwsze musimy wziąć torbę z termalnym wiertłem i umieścić ją przy drzwiach skarbca. Potem ustawiamy wiertło. Plusem jest to, że wiertło jest ciche, więc kiedy to zajmuje się drzwiami skarbca my możemy wyeliminować operatora kamer i spacyfikować resztę banku. Po otwarciu skarbca odkrywamy, że od gór hajsu dzieli nas jeszcze metalowa brama. Aby ją otworzyć wystarczy użyć kluczy, które można znaleźć na biurkach obok lobby banku. Jeśli chcecie działać głośno, po prostu zapomnijcie o zabijaniu operatora kamer i/lub pacyfikowani banku. Do tego możecie zabarykadować okna deskami rozrzuconymi po banku. A to wszystko za 50,121$! Jewelry Store Z pozoru mały i prosty rabunek może być jednak (jak chyba wszystkie inne) eskalowany do poziomu napadu na bank. Jeżeli nie robimy go po cichu kontrakt ten jest całkiem prosty. Jeżeli jednak chcemy nie zostać zauważeni musimy zrobić parę rzeczy. Dużym utrudnieniem jest to, że gabloty z biżuterią zabezpieczone są czujnikami, które musimy wyłączyć aby móc chociaż zbić szybę w gablocie. Aby to zrobić musimy zdobyć kartę dostępu znajdującą się w pokoju menedżera. Potem wystarczy pozbyć się strażników z obydwu małych pokoików. Naszym celem jest wywiezienie 6 toreb z biżuterią. Jednak za zdobycie wszystkich 14 zdobędziemy badge'a "Shining". Kontrak osztuje 6,050$ RO-Bank Mniejszy, ale lepiej strzeżony bank. Roi się wokół niego od kamer. Jeżeli chcemy działać "głośno" wystarczy że zaczniemy wiercić drzwi skarbca. Sprawa komplikuje się, gdy działamy po cichu. Po znalezieniu dwóch kart dostępu i umieszczeniu ich przy drzwiach skarbca musimy nie tylko czekać, kiedy te się otworzą, ale także odbierać telefony od klientów, bo, jak się okazało, bank ich aktywnie przyjmował. Jeżeli działami głośno musimy też uciec.... Ściekami! Jest to take małe utrudnienie w postaci labiryntu. Aby ukończyć kontrakt musimy zabrać co najmniej 3 torby z pieniędzmi. Mapa składa się nie tylko z banku, ale też okolicznych budynków typu stacja paliwa. Rzecz możemy przy okazji obrabować też i te miejsca. Koszt - 27,500 Mall Raid Nie tyle napad, bo naszym celem nie jest kradzież, a zniszczenie wystarczająco dużo szkła. Rzecz jasna możemy obrabować sklepy w tym centrum handlowym, nie robi to żadnych problemów. PO zniszczeniu szkła musimy poczekać na helikopter. Zrobienie tego cichaczem jest niemożliwe - za dużo ludzi. Mapa składa się z centrum handlowego. Koszt - 49,500$ Blood Money Witamy w Brick Hospital, najlepiej strzeżonym szpitalu w okolicy, który na dodatek ma "na stanie" pacjenta z bardzo wartościowym serum we krwi. Czas zmienić się w profesjonalnego lekarza... chociaż ja nazwałbym to raczej byciem wampirem. Po cichu dużo nie wskóramy, włamujemy się na OIOM, znajdujemy interesującego nas pacjenta, ekstraktujemy "serum" z jego krwi, krew schładzamy i uciekamy windą. Znaczy się, sam szpital bardzo prawdopodobnie ''został potem zniszczony przez wojsko a my leżymy w jego gruzach. Tylko to da się odczytać z enigmatycznego zakończenia. Za te emocje płacimy tylko 71,500$ '''Black Friday' Czas zaatakować pewną galerie handlową wieczorem w dzień wielkich przecen. Powód? Do tej galerii dotarła podejrzana paczka, którą musimy odzyskać. Jej części są rozrzucone po różnych sklepach. Sam kontrakt nie może być ukończony po cichu. Wymaga on też trochę cierpliwości. Koszt - 90,750$ Cook Off Zasady są proste - policja już nas goni, my jesteśmy w podejrzanym domu na przedmieściach a w środku jest wszystko potrzebne do zrobienia Bloxxy Coli. A i przy okazji dom jest strzeżony przez dziwne szwadrony ludzi w piżamach. Toteż zbieramy składniki to robienia coli i robimy co każe nam jakże inteligentny narrator. Zaraz, wspomniałem już o tym, że stacja do robienia coli może wybuchnąć jeżeli włożysz składniki w złej kolejności? Takie wrażenia tylko za 97,900$ Umiejętności Bardzo ważne są nasze umiejętności. Bez nich jesteśmy bardzo podatni na obrażenia, łatwo wykrywalni, a nawet nie możemy zabrać leżących na ziemi pieniędzy czy kart dostępu. Umiejętności podzielone są na 4 kategorie: Mastermind (skupiona na pomaganiu i w pewnym sensie wydawaniu rozkazów), Enforcer (skupiona na braniu zakładników, punktach życia i zbroi), Technician (skupiona na otwieraniu zamków, sprawniejszym działaniu wierteł i urządzeń) raz Ghost (skupiona na cichym sposobie ukańczania kontraktów). Sklep Jak to każda gra w tym stylu, Notoriety ma sklep, w którym to nabyć możemy bronie, modyfikacje do nich, sejfy z kontraktami i maskami. W sklepie możemy też użyć specjalnych kodów do otrzymania specjalnych nagród. Sejfy Sejfy, czy tekturowe, metalowe, złote, diamentowe, nijakie, duże, małe, wszystkie zawierają w sobie kontrakty i maski. Wartość wylosowanego z sejfu kontraktu/rzadkość wylosowanej z sejfu maski zależy od wartości same sejfu. Zawartość tekturowych sejfów nie jest powalająca, ale te da się znaleźć podczas rabunków i dostajemy je też za codzienne logowanie. Najbardziej wartościowe sejfy to sejfy diamentowe - Moż w nich znaleźć drogie kontrakty na najwyższym poziomie trudności (a nawet te kontrakty, których kupno normalnie umożliwia nam tylko posiadanie gamepass'a) oraz maski oznaczne jak "epickie". Maski Maski widoczne na naszej postaci są podczas rabunków. Zakladamy je podczas rabunku, co umożliwia nam wszystkie nielegalne czynności. Bronie No chyba nie pójdziesz napaść na bank bez Deagle'a 3000 z Androidem produkcji BrickGen Enterprises i tłumikiem 3 calowym z wysokiej jakości produkowanego w Chinach poliestru 100% bawełny! Bronie to, obok masek, "must-have" w Notoriety. Do dyspozycji masz 3 sloty na bronie: na broń podstawową (primary), broń zapasową (secondary) i broń białą. Wybór jest duży: Od strzelb i karabinów przez wszelkiej maści pistolety, rewolwery, kończąc na nożach i tomahawkach. Zbroje Bardzo uzyteczne kiedy planujesz nie przejmować się alarmami. Kto widział kogoś napadającego na największy bank w kraju ubranego tylko w jakis garniturek!? Przed skokiem lepiej uzbroić się również w kamizelkę kuloodporną... Albo od razy pełną zbroję z kevlaru. Co się pan będziesz ograniczał? Gamepassy Big Bank Map Gamepass dodaje nowy napad - Big Bank. Jest on trudniejszy od innych ze względu na to, że zawiera on bardzo dużo osób, a wykonać w nim musimy wiele czynności. Robienie go cichaczem jest w takim razie bardzo, BARDZO trudne. Golden Mask Casino Map Ten gamepass daje nam możliwość zrabowania kasyna. Trudność polega na tym, że robiąc to cichaczem mamy naprawdę wiele zadań do wykonania. Jest to jednak jeden z fajnieszych rabunków. Grenades Jak sama nazwa wskazuje gamepass ten pozwala na używanie GRANATÓW! >:DKategoria:Place Kategoria:Place/FPS